Vampires
by Ashes2Ashesaholic
Summary: A body shows up looking like a vampire killing and Kate's nowhere to be found...will they find her or will something bigger than they can comprehend be going on. T rated to be safe


Vampires

'Parcel for Lieutenant Mark Laurence'

'That's me'

'Sign here'

The Lieutenant signed and the man walked off getting into his van before driving off. The Lieutenant wrenched open the top of the crate and let the lid drop staring at the contents.

'Grab your bags, we got a dead Navy Lieutenant' Gibbs' said passing through their desk area

'Yes boss' DiNozzo and McGee replied

'Where's Kate?' he added stopping abruptly

'Don't know, she didn't answer when I called, I just figured she was ill'

'With the amount of pills she takes?'

'Good point'

'We'll check on her on the way back from the crime scene'

McGee, Gibbs and DiNozzo arrived on scene two minutes before Ducky and Gerald.

'Where's Caitlin?' Ducky asked

'Ill apparently'

'Oh, that's not like her'

'I know. It was more an assumption on DiNozzo's part'

'Ah that makes more sense, but if it was an assumption then where is she?'

'Don't know Duck'

They moved over to the crate and peered at the contents.

'Female Navy Lieutenant, Annie Keiran, 34. Went MIA yesterday at around o'twelve hundred hours'

'TOD Duck?'

'Not here, we've got to get her back to autopsy first Jethro'

'What can you tell me?'

'Most likely killed by the two incisions on her neck, here'

'Abby'll have a field day with this'

'We know DiNozzo'

'Anyone know where Kate lives?'

'Everyone but you DiNozzo and that's probably for a reason'

When they pulled up outside Kate's flat Gibbs got out of the car, walked up to the door and found it open so went in. He found her flat door broken in and messed up with pots and glass smashed over the floor and tables and her laptop and papers scattered over the floor. Kate's gun was on the floor near the far door and there was blood spatter high-up on the far wall. Gibbs walked out again and waved the other two in. They moved over to him.

'McGee put out a bolo for a missing agent and DiNozzo shoot and sketch. McGee, when you're done bag and tag. I've got to phone the Director'

'Yes boss'

Fifteen minutes later McGee had finished the bolo and was bagging and tagging, DiNozzo was taking photos and sketching, and Gibbs was on the phone.

'Director's office'

'Cynthia, put the Director on'

'She's in a meeting'

'I don't care this is important'

Cynthia sighed and pressed hold.

'Director Sheperd'

'Jenny'

'Jethro. What is so important that you have to interrupt my meeting?'

'Kate's missing, her flat's in a mess, looks like there was a struggle, McGee put out a bolo and we're collecting evidence for Abby'

'Find her Jethro'

'I plan on doing so...'

'Is there any chance that it wasn't a kidnapping?'

'I doubt it'

'Do you know why someone would want to kidnap agent Todd?'

'God only knows'

'I have to go Jethro'

'Bye Jenny'

Gibbs' rubbed his forehead in thought.

'Boss?'

'Why would someone kidnap her?'

'I don't know but maybe we're going to need her secret service files'

'I know'

Two hours later McGee and Gibbs arrived back at the lab. DiNozzo had stayed to talk to neighbours, Gibbs went to MTAC to talk to the director of the secret service and McGee took evidence down to Abby.

'Hey, what took you so long?'

He sighed and put down the two boxes of evidence.

'There's no evidence for this crime scene'

'Another case'

'You caught another case? What is it?'

'Kidnapping. I've put out a bolo'

'You know I do that!'

'Gibbs told me to do it there'

'Why?'

'Cause it's Kate'

'Kate? Oh my God!'

'This is the evidence from her flat'

Two hours later Gibbs walked into the evidence room to see them reviewing tapes that were on Kate's floor.

'So Caitlin, what do you want to do when you're older?'

The younger version on the tape shrugged.

'Oh come on, you must have some idea'

'I don't know mom'

A shot rang out on the tape and the camera went flying.

'Mom!'

The camera was lifted again to show a man behind the fence yeilding a gun and then Kate's mom.

Abby paused it.

'Abbs, run this case see if it was solved'

She ran it and it came back as unsolved.

'Ok rewind the tape to the man with the gun'

She paused it on the man and clarified it so that they could see the shooter.

'Ari Heswari'

'So, he's known Kate longer than we thought'

'This is something we can pin on him. I'm phoning Fornell'

He dialed the number and waited a minute.

'Fornell'

'Hey, Ari Heswari still an informant?'

'Yeah'

'I need you to bring him here, we've got evidence that'll stick like superglue'

'What for?'

'Murder'

'Of?'

'Agent Todd's mother, but we're willing to deal if he tells us what he knows about Agent Todd'

'Agent Todd? What's this got to do with her?'

'Her mom died, she's missing'

'I'll be there as soon as possible'

'Thank you'

Abby blinked repetitivly in disbelief.

'What?'

'You said thank you'

'Yeah'

'You never say thank you'

'Well I just did'


End file.
